The Confessions of Tamaneko
by Miaka-baka
Summary: Tama-neko tells you what you never ever knew, including some things our beloved seishi would like to keep to themselves... !!New chapter!!: Chichiri- the truth comes out
1. Tamaneko

Disclaimer: I OWN THIS IDEA! ^.^ or so im pretty shure... AN: THE INSANE WRITER MIAKA-BAKA IS BACK! Muahha...and i dedicate this to Dark Mage Raislin(hope i spelled that right... sowwie if i didnt)  
  
miaka-bashing!  
  
Tama-neko's confessions  
  
By: miaka-baka!  
  
Meow  
  
(hello)  
  
Meow...meow meow meow hiss meow meow  
  
(Tama-neko here. you know, no one really realizes my role in FY... they would have DIED without me! TheIdiotPriestess, erm, Miaka as they call her- woulda NEVER gotten out of that jail without Oh Powerful Tama-neko *strikes a pose*and also, has anyone noticed my WONDERFUL nose? *I* tama-neko, was the one who found that tree- in ENEMY land nonetheless! sure they got ambushed and captured, but putting all that aside...)  
  
Mreow...meow meow meow hiss meow meow...  
  
(Plus im not nearly as thought of as the seishi, not even a Nyan nyan dammit! i DESERVE respect! i do take after them! cussing from that damned drunk redhead no da... *cough* but they arent so innocent either! i have dirt on them all!)  
  
MEOooooww meow meow meow *snicker* meow meow meow  
  
(For example- miaka's been trying to do makeup for as long as i can remember, TRYING being the main word here, but i once walked in on her when she was putting on lipstick as she calls it...i dont see why someone would paint their nose red, or was that a mistake?)  
  
Meow...meow meow meow *purr* meow  
  
(Tamahome's been counting his money yet again, i stole a yen from under his foot when he wasnt looking. *snicker* now he's combing the palace. *purr* no one suspects the cat)  
  
meow! meow meow meow *rolls over*  
  
(Chichiri once teleported me to some place in another dimension called "antarctica" it was FREEZING there and a black and white tux tried to eat my arm! it was disturbing... he never told anyone of course.)  
  
Meow meow meow.....  
  
(chiriko is an evil little genius. he DRESSED me up in a DOLLY dress!! humiliation...ah how i hold grudges...)  
  
Meow meow? meow meow meow...  
  
(and Nuriko once punched tasuki into a wall (the 158th time i recall) and *I* innocent little tama-neko, was behind him, so naturally *I* was squished like a...a... a tama-neko getting squished)  
  
Meow meow meow meow hiss meow...  
  
(That rabid redhead burned me once when he was trying to scorch Tamahome. oh how i hated him then. but i got revenge...he hides his Secret Sake Stash under his bed-they're just empty bottles now *burp* oops did i say that aloud? =^.^=)  
  
Meow *curls up* meow meow  
  
(that emperor hotohori wacked me accidently with a mirror while staring at his "perfectionness" i got him back! i stole the jewel off his golden mirror. he fainted. *snicker*)  
  
Mreow meow...meow meow meow  
  
(My master's even done injustice to me! He tipped a potion into my milk when he wasnt being careful and *THAT* was what stunted my growth! i coulda grown into a feriousious tiger by now and erm...given them all a piggy back ride?)  
  
MEOW! meow meow MEOW meow *hahahah*  
  
(and lastly, *I* am NOT i tell you NOT called Tama-neko! i am...*thunderclaps* FLUFFY THE MAGNIFICANT!! Muahhaa...it's a much better name than Tama-neko b-)  
  
"Tama-neko! Breakfast!...why are you holding that toothpick and stabbing the mirror?"  
  
"MEOW!!!!"  
  
(O.O! HE'S FOUND MY TOOTHPICK OF DOOM! oh badness! *sigh* i shall have to silence him.....after breakfast. *munches*)  
  
=^.^=  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
hope u guys enjoyed that. ^.~ PLEASE review i'd love to see what u think about it...i felt hyper today so sowwie if a CAT is OOC 


	2. Chichiri

Disclaimer:MINE MIEN MINEEEeeeeeeeeee I OWN FY! ALL OF IT!.. I plead insanity.  
  
AU: by "him" in the last chapter I meant Mitsukake. ^_^ sorry I forgot to mention it, but who else brings him his milk right? Hehe.. I felt so much support that I just had to continue this for all of my wonderful reviewers out there! I LOVE U!! *muahs*  
  
I suppose it isnt "owari"after all hm? Good.let's see what my insane mind cooks up now.  
  
Chapter 2: Chichiri- the truth comes out.  
  
*cough cough* I seem to have stumbled onto SOMEONE's *glares at a certain cat trying to look innocent* little tape recorder no da. Miaka told me about this once no da. You talk into it and it speaks back to you in YOUR voice and in EXACTLY what you say no da! Like a mirror that talks no da! Maybe a diary no da? I needed to tell someone my secret no da, but I suppose this thing will work no da.  
  
*clears throat* First off no da, I want this to be understood no da- I AM NOT A MAGICIAN NO DA!!! *pouts cutely* On the first day Miaka and I were alone in the palace no da she handed me hotohori's hat and told me to make a *rabbit* come out of it no da! My powers are to protect the priestess no da! Not to amuse her by pulling an animal from a piece of clothing no da! The humiliation no da!! *small sob*  
  
I now have to confess something no da. My hair no da. it's not really naturally blue no da. I admit it no da! I use dye no da! It's so tempting though no da! My hair now always smells like blueberry no da! ^_^ *happy* it's from one of the temples I once visited, passed down through all the monks no da. Only the special ones, like me no da, get the blueberry kind no da!  
  
About what Tama-neko said about me transporting him to "Antarctica" no da. *looks at Tama-neko trying to squirm away* I was just trying out a new spell no da! It was supposed to immobilize the enemy no da. but another teleportation spell is just as useful no da! And the penguin bites should teach him not to eat my rice cakes again no da.  
  
I stole some of Tasuki's sake yesterday no da. not to drink no da, course not no da! We monks are sworn not to drink no da! But it was too funny to resist no da! The way he cursed no da... *grin* Even monks need a little fun no da! He ran into a wall and slept like a lil baby after an hour though no da.  
  
I've found what seems to be pink silk underwear under my bed no da. When I asked whose it was Hotohori-sama seemed a little uncomfortable no da. I suppose he is very in touch with his feminine side no da.  
  
"Chichiri.? Where are you? Miaka got herself stuck between the hole in the garden wall when she was chasing Tama-neko for her "chocolate". Can you help us get her out? .Chichiri? What're you-"  
  
"NOTHING NO DA"  
  
*throws it out the window*  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Sorry I slacked off on this one guys.but im tired from all the exams andi havent written in like.FOREVER. Which means a couple of months. O.o  
  
Reviewie pwease? ;_; *sniffle* 


End file.
